starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Batalha de Coruscant (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço)
A Batalha de Coruscant foi uma das várias batalhas simultâneas que constituíam a invasão do Império Sith contra a República Galáctica. Sob ordens estritas do Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow, Lorde Shar Dakhan liderou um contingente da Frota Sith de invasão em uma tentativa de capturar o coração da República em um assalto direto a capital galáctica Coruscant. As forças de Dakhan foram iludidas Naga Sadow, que parecia multiplicar as fileiras Sith milhares de vezes. Apesar de parecerem fortes em números, seus avanços foram contidos por forças da República sob o comando do Mestre Jedi Memit Nadill e seu time de Cavaleiros Jedi, os quais batalharam com Dakhan e os Sith nas escadarias do Salão do Senado. A traição promulgada pelo aprendiz Sith de Naga Sadow, Gav Daragon, interrompeu a concentração do Lorde Negro e fez com que suas ilusões fossem desfeitas, e o as forças Sith em Coruscant fossem desmoralizadas pela perda das suas fileiras. Os Jedi perceberam a decepção dos Sith e reagruparam os soldados da Republica para levar a derrota ao exército Sith que invadia a capital. Enquanto a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço continuava a se estender através de outros sistemas da galáxia, a batalha de Coruscant havia sido ganha e o planeta defendido com sucesso pelos Cavaleiros Jedi e a República Galáctica. Prelúdio Um jovem Cavaleiro Jedi Draethos chamado Odan-Urr experimentou uma Visão da Força que sugeria preparações para uma invasão da galáxia vinda diretamente do lendário Império Sith. Ele fez uma conferência com seu Mestre Jedi Memit Nadill o qual, como conselheiro da Imperatriz Teta do sistema Koros, aconselhou sua soberana e viajou com ela e Odan-Urr até Coruscant, para avisar o Senado Galáctico.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 2: Funeral for a Dark Lord Entretanto, a assembLeia não estava interessada nos sonhos de Odan-Urr, um Jedi inexperiente, e não acreditavam que sua visão fosse algo mais do que apenas um sonho ruim. A Imperatriz Teta no entanto acreditou nele, e prometeu o apoio militar completo do sistema Koros em defesa da República.Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord A Batalha thumb|left|A Batalha sobre Coruscant. Memit Nadill viajou até Coruscant para encorajar os Jedi frente a iminente invasão das forças Sith. Assim que Nadill partiu em sua nave, ele se encontrou com seus companheiros Jedi Tuknatan, Sonam-Ha'ar e Anavus Svah. Diferente do Senado, os Cavaleiros Jedi acreditaram na visão de Odan-Urr, prometendo ajudar Nadill a proteger a capital. Entretanto, Nadill não havia chegado cedo o suficiente. A vasta frota Sith estava descendo sobre Coruscant. O canhão de defesa da República não conseguiu lidar com a magnitude dos invasores—a frota Sith continha dezenas de milhares de naves. Sob a liderança do Lorde Sith Shar Dakhan, a frota Sith enviou naves de desembarque contendo gigantes gigantes de guerra e hordas de guerreiros Massassi. Os Sith se dirigiram ao Salão do Senado, sob as ordens de Naga Sadow. Nas imediações do Salão, Nadill e os outros Jedi, com o suporte de uma pequena quantidade da Armada da República, tentaram lutar para afastar o exército Sith. Logo acima do planeta de Primus Goluud, Naga Sadow estava meditando em sua esfera de meditação, usando magia Sith para influenciar e visualmente exagerar o exército Sith. Gav Daragon, furioso pelo assassinato do seu mentor Aarrba, o Hutt, pelas mãos dos guerreiros Massassi de Sadow, atirou no híbrido Humano-Sith, quebrando sua concentração. Enquanto isso, Coruscant estava prestes a cair devido as esmagadoras forças Sith. Os quatro Jedi eram simplesmente incapazes de repelir o ataque, enquanto os soldados da República acumulavam pesadas baixas. Entretanto, assim que a esfera de meditação de Sadow foi danificada, muito do exército Sith simplesmente desapareceu. Com sua moral consideravelmente aumentada, os Jedi chamaram um contra-ataque, levando os Sith de volta às suas naves. A maioria dos Sith foram derrotados, e aqueles que ainda estavam vivos foram permitidos a retornar para suas naves de guerra e recuar para Korriban.Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire Consequências Após os Sith serem afastados, os cidadãos de Coruscant que haviam buscado refúgio no interior do Salão do Senado voltaram para o lado de fora do magnífico edifício, celebrando descontroladamente. Embora a República tenha sido vitoriosa, não havia sido sem custos. Grande dano havia sido feito em Coruscant, e muitos Jedi se afastaram do seu papel como guerreiros e começaram a buscar meios mais pacíficos de servirem à República. thumb|300px|A equipe Jedi luta contra as forças Sith. Em reconhecimento da Ordem Jedi ter defendido a capital e em memória do terror causado pela invasão de Naga Sadow, o Senado recompensou os Jedi com uma grande porção de terra, a qual eles esperavam que seria usado para construir uma fortaleza Jedi. Como era frequentemente o caso, os Jedi não cumpriram os desejos do Senado. Embora eles tenham aceitado a terra, o Conselho Jedi não tinha a intenção de construir uma cidadela, pois eles sentiam que não eram uma organização militar. Ao invés disso, os Jedi construíram uma série de instalações de treinamento e centros de meditação, no qual, durante muitos séculos, se expandiram em tamanho e se tornaram o Tempo Jedi. Nos bastidores thumb|A Batalha de Coruscant. A Batalha de COruscant foi criada por Kevin J. Anderson para ''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire. Posteriormente foi crtada em diversas outras fontes, incluindo 'Power of the Jedi Sourcebook, ''The New Essential Chronology e Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Crosscurrent'' Fontes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' * Notas e Referências ---- Categoria:Batalhas da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço Categoria:Batalhas dos Mundos do Núcleo Categoria:Invasões